


A Handful of Frozen Time

by Macbetha



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macbetha/pseuds/Macbetha
Summary: They have realized that they might only have a handful of frozen time left with beating hearts, and they plan on giving theirs to each other down to the very last second.Or: what happened after Chapter 25 ofEyes Wide Open All the Time, but you're welcome to approach this as just a bout of I'm-So-Glad-We're-Alive Sex.





	A Handful of Frozen Time

**Author's Note:**

> So while this scene did not fit the flow of [Eyes Wide Open All the Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5768821/chapters/13293727) Chapter 25, [BakaPandy](http://bakapandy.tumblr.com/) nurtured the idea of writing the scene on its own, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> In the timeline of this Alternate Universe, Sousuke is a cop and Rin is a rentboy who no longer has a place to stay. Being in love has left them in a very dangerous situation, and today in particular almost cost them their lives. This is how they cope.

* * *

 The fireplace crackles in the silence, flames rolling out into pulsing embers. Rin closes his eyes as warmth sings through him, the fire pressing a peachy hue into his cheeks. His heart clenches with the emotions of today, and his brush with death left a sickening chill festering in his gut. He tries to level himself and be present in the moment, but not even the heat of the fire can stop ice from clawing down his back. He feels death’s touch all over him, prickling across his skin. A breath trembles out, weak and pleading to feel alive.  
  
The back door opens and shuts, then there is a shuffle of movement across the carpet. “Did Seijuro leave?”  
  
Rin’s fingers buzz hot at that rumbling purr and he turns, tries to brace himself, but God, he could fall into the depths of those eyes – he _needs_ to. Sousuke’s gaze pours over Rin’s body like honey, a slow, savory drip down his throat, tracing the narrowing line from shoulders to hips, flickering between his legs – at that, a muscle ticks in Sousuke’s jaw with restrained desire.  
  
“Yeah,” Rin breathes, absent, lost to a rosy haze. “He left.” Trying to keep a train of thought going is a physical pain – everything, even his brain, is aching with need. At this point, all Sousuke would have to do is give him just one _ghost_ of a look, and Rin would rip off his clothes and fall begging to his knees. He needs him close, intimately so.  
  
Sousuke needs that, too; Rin can see it all over him. Though he is leaning against the wall casually, Sousuke’s arms are crossed too tightly over his chest, everything about him _straining._ This is the first moment they’ve had alone together after the worst day of Rin’s life, and Sousuke understands that – the need to comfort Rin is a screaming fire in his veins.  
  
Silence draws taut like a bowstring, fit to pierce them both through the chest with electric desire. Rin is _shaking_ with it. The clock is ticking too loud from the wall, making him want to chase after every lost second.  
  
At long last, Sousuke meets his eyes and their patience breaks like glass, shattering into pieces that burn in white-hot shards. Sousuke startles a grunt when Rin drives him against the wall, but he parts his lips to meet the desperation of his mouth. Though Rin likes teasing, they have realized that they might only have a handful of frozen time left with beating hearts, and they plan on giving theirs to each other down to the very last second.  
  
Rin cries out his relief when Sousuke lifts him and rears around to press him into the wall. He tips Rin’s jaws open to delve inside, licking like he is starved for the taste of his mouth. Their hips shove together vigorously and Rin grinds his cock into the hardness of Sousuke’s abs. His body clenches with a wave of delight when Sousuke’s teeth drag down his throat, and getting their clothes off is a need more primitive that food, water, breath.  
   
Rin tears Sousuke’s shirt off and flings his own away blindly. Their chests press together and everything pulses to a stop, their eyes locked as their naked skin touches. Rin’s eyes lull shut as a finger slides up the arch of his spine, and he whimpers into Sousuke’s kiss, melting into his embrace. Rin nudges him into a back-pedal walk, laughing when Sousuke tumbles over the arm of the couch and flails for balance, taking Rin down as well.    
  
He lands on Sousuke’s chest and their weight bounces off the couch before settling there. “Jesus Christ,” Sousuke breathes, hiking up on his elbows with a hilarious amount of alarm in his eyes.  
  
He smothers Rin’s giggles with a heavier press of lips, smacking his ass in retribution. Rin _jolts_ with a gasp and Sousuke bores into the sudden excitement lighting his eyes. Sousuke’s brows lift in realization, eyes pooling black with desire at a startling rate. “You liked that?” His hand nestles into the back of Rin’s pants, fingers kneading the firmness of his ass, nails leaving chills in their wake.  
  
Rin bites his lip around a smirk and nods, brows creasing and going high with pleading. His hips twist with a restless surge of eagerness, but Sousuke does not give in. “Hmm.” He nuzzles down Rin’s chest and grins against the skin. “All right, I’ll remember that.”  
  
Rin fumes a sigh with impatient exasperation, but his muscles seize when Sousuke pulls the flat of his tongue over a nipple. Rin arches with every indulgent, wet glide and loses his fingers in the damp heat of Sousuke’s hair, kneading his scalp and humming in pleasure.  
  
He reaches down and squeezes between Sousuke’s legs, whining for it. They are so drunk on desire that their movements are sluggish, yet manic. Rin slips out of the track pants Sousuke let him borrow, then he tugs Sousuke’s sweats down just far enough for his cock to spring free. Their kiss is a fleeting touch, a damp graze of lips as Rin teases Sousuke’s cock between his cheeks, the foreskin dragging down so the head’s flared edge catches against Rin’s entrance.  
  
Sousuke’s fingers press bruises into Rin’s hips, struggling to restrain himself. “Rin, you’re not prepped for –”  
  
He chokes on his own voice when Rin sucks two of Sousuke’s fingers into his mouth. His tongue dips into the spaces between them, their eyes meeting as he drags up their length. He suckles the tips with soft kisses before swallowing back down to the last knuckle. “Fuck,” Sousuke breathes, shaking his head hopelessly.  
  
After lathering his fingers indulgently, Rin pulls back, a string of saliva breaking with the motion. Sousuke reaches around, muffling Rin’s groan with a kiss as a finger curls inside. Rin’s hips lurch, pleas tumbling out of his mouth for more. Their foreheads rest together as Sousuke murmurs, “You have to keep your eyes open, okay? Can you do that for me?”  
  
Rin nods, chest hunching on a desperate gulp of air when two fingers drive inside. His teeth grit, hair splaying across his face, their bodies glossing over with sweat. Sousuke tucks some damp strands of hair behind Rin’s ear, thumbing his lip and cursing when Rin draws his finger into his mouth. Sousuke’s thumb drags down against his teeth, his grinning lower lip, and Rin looks up through his lashes to whisper, “You like that, baby?”  
  
Sousuke just smirks and curls into that bundle of nerves inside that only he can find. Rin _screams,_ hips twisting to take those fingers deeper, and Sousuke stares in rapture as Rin’s features unravel and tighten with pleasure. “God, you look so good like that,” Sousuke breathes. “Fucking yourself…”  
  
Sousuke pulls out to fist Rin’s cock until his hand is dripping precome, then delves back inside. Rin’s body takes him greedily, shaping to the girth of his fingers and pulsing around them in one burning sensation. Rin reaches down to pump Sousuke’s shaft, making him bite into Rin’s shoulder to muffle a groan. “Please,” Rin whispers, needing the connection like air. _“Please.”_  
  
Sousuke’s fingers slip from him, hands spreading Rin’s thighs a little wider, adjusting their position until his cock nudges inside and aching pressure splits Rin. He frames Sousuke’s face for a kiss as the head of his cock presses inward, rim clenching it possessively. Sousuke takes a breath to steady himself, making Rin smile breathlessly, but his mouth twists as he stretches over the ridge. It hurts, but Rin _has_ to stop thinking about today, so he forces himself down, pain tightening in his spine.  
  
Sousuke grabs his hips to stop him. “Whoa, easy,” he says, holding Rin up so he can catch his breath. His forehead drops to Sousuke’s shoulder, eyes closing as a hand cups the back of his head and pets through his hair. “Easy,” Sousuke murmurs, rocking him back and forth, nuzzling their faces together. “You don’t have to rush it. We have time.”  
  
Rin sits up and laughs, harsh and bitter, because they _don’t_ have time. Both of them almost died today and they probably will tomorrow or the next day, or maybe they will be blessed with just one more week before they go six feet under.  
  
Rin looks away, lashes spiked with tears, and shakes his head hopelessly. Sousuke’s mouth firms into a line because he understands, but he cups Rin’s cheek for their gazes to meet. “You can’t think of it like that. Don’t lie to yourself.”  
  
Rin’s brows crease with confusion and Sousuke frames his face. “We’re going to live,” he whispers. “And you know it, deep down. Don’t lie to yourself, Rin.” Sousuke kisses him with an earnest press of lips, leaving Rin dizzy and shaky, clinging to him. “You’re safe here and I love you, _God,_ I love you. I swear to God, I’ll never let anything hurt you again.” He stares at Rin with the firmest resolve, but then his face crumbles. “Just – be with me _now,”_ Sousuke begs. “Because I need you and you’re the only thing that makes me feel alive.”  
  
Heat flares up Rin’s spine and _twists._ He levels himself in the steadiness of Sousuke’s gaze, then grinds down to take his cock deeper. The whirlwind of sensation tightens, narrowing down to where their bodies are joining. Sousuke drags all of his fingers down Rin’s shoulders, sweeping over the curve of his waist and rubbing in gentle circles. The girth of his shaft forces Rin open and the deeper he sinks inside, the less oxygen Rin can inhale, his mind bleeding into white noise. But the pain trembles into pleasure as Sousuke hilts him in one long, wet glide, and the fullness leaves Rin quivering.  
  
Sousuke’s eyes are riveted to his face, darting to take in every detail of his expression as they start to move. Then he _ruts_ into him, and Rin’s arms fly around Sousuke’s neck to hang on for dear life because he cannot catch his breath, every exhale leaving him in a soft cry against each thrust.  
  
They shift closer and closer to the edge of the couch until they’re tumbling down, Sousuke cushioning the fall for Rin yet again, but even then, _they cannot stop._ They heave for breath, hands manic to touch, lips surging together. Rin rolls them over for Sousuke to hunch over him and squeeze back inside, both of them groaning their satisfaction. Sousuke’s hips flex, teasing out and dipping in, gliding against Rin’s insides. He is so thorough in lighting up the most delicate part of Rin’s body that Rin claws the carpet, white-knuckled.  
  
He calls Sousuke’s name and parts his lips for an aggressive kiss, but his satisfaction can’t peak in this position. He pushes Sousuke up onto his haunches, then Rin rolls over and backs up on his hands and knees. Sousuke gets a fucking clue and pulls Rin in by the hips to sink into the heat of him, teeth gritting. Sousuke kneads Rin’s ass and spreads him wide to see where he’s stretched to fit him, riveted by the way he just _takes it._  
  
Rin raises a sly brow over his shoulder and grinds back, rolling his hips to tease Sousuke’s cockhead inside. Sousuke will gladly admit that he is too weak of a man to handle such torture, and pushes in with a force that makes Rin jerk like an electric shock.  
  
Rin’s blood explodes when Sousuke lands a smack against his ass, making his upper-body _crumble,_ shoulders hunching to keep himself from going boneless with submission. Sousuke kneads the tingling flesh, voice breathless with a grin. “You get so tight when I do that. You like it that much?”  
  
 Exasperation prickles across his skin. _“Duh,_ you fucking –”  
  
Sousuke slaps his ass again and Rin scoffs laughter. He arches his brow in challenge and lurches upright, knocking Sousuke to the floor. Rin’s back drapes over Sousuke’s chest before he reaches down to slip Sousuke’s cock back inside. Rin hums when Sousuke embraces him, their fingers locking _tight_ together. Rin braces his feet on the floor to fuck down on Sousuke’s cock from root to tip, loving how out of control it feels with such little leverage.  
  
White-hot sparks fall down his spine, blooming through his hips. Tension climbs in his thighs, digging into his gut, but then Sousuke sits up and turns Rin around in one fluid motion. Rin grabs Sousuke’s shoulders for leverage, his hair a wild mess, head bobbing in delirious confusion. “I want to see your face,” Sousuke pants, sweat speckled across his brow, eyes darting to take in the glisten of Rin’s swollen mouth and commemorate the exact, lovely shade of his blush to memory.  
  
Rin’s heart swells with so much love that it threatens to burst. Sousuke thrusts into him, curling that pressure tighter and tighter until it ruptures. Rin screams out his release as Sousuke proves they are both very alive from between his legs, and falls apart inside of him.  
  
They hold each other too tightly in the quivering aftermath because it’s only in vulnerable moments like these that they can silently admit they are scared, and quietly accept that is okay.  
  
They sprawl in front of the fireplace in a tangle of blankets and limbs, amber light dancing over their skin. Rin hums as Sousuke cards his hair back, eyes lulling shut with deep-sated satisfaction. Against the crackle of embers, Sousuke murmurs, “Feel better?”  
  
Rin nods, leaning up to give him a thankful kiss. He nestled into Sousuke’s embrace with a thoughtful glance around the room. “I don’t think I ever said this,” he yawns. “But your house is cozy. I like it.”  
  
Sousuke tenses in surprise. “Oh.” His voice is faint. “That’s – that’s good, since…” He holds Rin a fraction tighter. “You live here now, too.”  
  
Rin’s eyes fly open in realization, tears flicking through his lashes. He didn’t think he would have anywhere to go after today, but Sousuke’s words, his embrace, and the finalizing kiss he presses against Rin’s smile, proves otherwise.  
  
Rin snuggles his cheek against Sousuke’s heart, makes a home out of the cage of his arms, and sleeps as the ticking of the wall clock falls away.


End file.
